


It's Time I Let You Go

by violaloki



Category: iZombie (TV)
Genre: 2x08, Episode: s02e08 The Hurt Stalker, F/M, Forbidden Love, Major is a hunter, Max Rager, Season/Series 02, Zombie Hunters, Zombies, blaine loves Liv, the hurt stalker
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-05 00:00:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 264
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5353229
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violaloki/pseuds/violaloki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liv finds out what Major is doing working at Max Rager</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Time I Let You Go

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Izombie  
> Criticism is welcomed as always :)  
> This just came to me so I thought I would vent my anger at Major (especially after this week's episode) through fanfiction.  
> Hope you guys enjoy

“So, you want to find the killer of the undead?” Blaine asked as he swaggered into the Morgue, chin held high and arrogant.

The morgue was a mess, papers were everywhere, and glass was shattered all over the ground. And in the kitchen area was Liv, back against the wall, staring blankly at the ground while crystalline tears fell down her pale face.

“You alright, there, Liv” Since he met her, she’s grown on him, found a way to get under his skin and he has actually grown fond of her... Not in a cheesy loving way because…ahem…love wasn’t his type.

“I know who our killer is” Blaine went stiff as he felt Liv’s arms wrap around his neck and hug tightly. He slowly wrapped his arms around her back and neck as he felt her crying into his shoulder.

“I ate a jealous brain and looked through his stuff and I saw the syringe gun and a list of all the zombies he’s killed. We’re the last two on the list.”

She managed to get this out through her tears.

Oh so Zombie Hunter continued to hunt, knowing full well his ex-fiancé was one.

Blaine tightened his hold on Liv as he continued to hold and comfort her.

He could feel the rage taking over and his vision going red as he felt a sudden level of protectiveness for the girl in his arms. He swore he would do anything to keep her safe, if it came down to it, even fighting Major.

Whatever obstacles he faced, he would be ready….      


End file.
